Love You My Crow: Volume 01
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: Hello All! So, here's the first volume of my first fanfic of my latest obsession from the 90's... That's right the 1994 cult classic "The Crow"! I hope everyone enjoys it. Rated M: For LOTS of mature content. Please don't read it, if you're triggered easily. Thanks!


**Love **_**U My Crow**_**…: Bookisode #01: **_**Devil's Night!**_

_**By: Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino **_

_**FOR: NON-PROFIT!**_

_**A Deal on Devil's Night… **_

**#01: **

**Devil's Night… **

**I**t had been decades since the release of the absolute cult classic "The Crow [1994]" and yet our heroine Sukai Todd had just found it in 2019! Thanks to Netflix, of course… It seemed like it was her destiny, somehow. As she been longing for a dark, stormy, raining night within her soul, for a while now! _And yet, in California, rainy season isn't for a long-ass time, at this point… _She thought gazing at the cover of her DVD version of the movie. It was a bit soulwrenching seeing it in her hands… "Hmm… Huhh…" She released a long sigh, "I wonder…" Sukai thought aloud, feeling her own twinkling, dark, chocolaty brown eyes glistening with tears. "It would never happen…" She shrugged it off, sniffling. _Could it happen, though? This Universal Awareness is becoming clearer and clearer to me, lately… I just cannot… I shouldn't resurrect such darkness! I don't think Brandon Lee, himself would appreciate that! But then again, I never met the guy… So… How would I know? _She thought pulling her blankets over her shivering, pajama-covered body and snuggling into her warm bed. "If only I could find out…" Sukai whispered, her voice cracking; as she suddenly heard a loud crashing in her room! "Sukai…" A familiar voice called to her, instantaneously whilst a roaring boom of thunder blasted, and a clapping bolt of lightning struck outside of her apartment window! "Kyaaaahhh!" She shrieked, only to watch as the thunderstorm outside of her window grew stronger and stronger whilst Eric Draven in his full make-up and Crow-ensemble walked towards her. "You gotta be kidding me…" Sukai felt her heart pounding, as she held her DVD close to her pumping chest… "Sukai, listen to me…" Eric spoke firmly yet softly as he continued approaching her. "You wanted to know how I feel about resurrection?" He asked, sitting on her bed causing her to drop her DVD. "Huhh?!" She gasped, noticing the DVD dropping only to watch as Eric grabbed it for her. "Smooth reflexes…" Sukai thought aloud, not really knowing what else to say… "Thanks." Eric felt a special innocence resonating from Sukai's aura, it made him chuckle lightly. "You've always had a grey area, in your life?" He asked her, bluntly as he slowly handed her the DVD case. "Yes." She nodded, still confounded by what was happening to her! "You wrote an entire movie about it…" Eric knew more about her, than she first calculated… "Well, I did…" Sukai felt her heart's pounding easing up, ever-so-slightly as the sound of an epic movie theme played into her mind. "Open the DVD case." Eric replied, as Sukai silently did as she was told. "Huh?" She lifted an eyebrow, realizing the DVD, itself was missing!

"**Y**ou're not usually this obedient, with your characters, are you?" Eric asked, revealing himself in the dark corner of her room as the lighting continued toying with the lighting in her room. "So, Amazon did give me the disc…" She thought aloud, seeing Eric holding the disc and noticing the soft grin on his black-striped lips. "Come with me…" Eric spoke to her, reaching his hand out to her as she noticed the ring on his ring-finger. "Wha – wha – why me?" She stuttered, anxiously feeling their chemistry already sparking. "If you want your disc back, you have to come with me…" Eric grinned, as the Crow itself flew out of her bathroom door and landed on his shoulder… "That is so unfair!" Sukai felt a tad bit insulted, as she folded her arms! "Of course, it is… Just as love itself can often be unfair to us." Eric's next reply made her eyes widen slightly, as they gazed at each-other. "You're telling me…" Sukai nodded, in agreement… "You want your DVD?" He asked, slightly flirtatiously. "Hang on…" She paused, as she got out of her bed and headed into her closet… "What are you doing?" Eric asked, as she closed the door to change. "Well you don't expect me, to just wear pajamas while you're dressed like a badass, do you?" She asked him, changing into a leather outfit, all her own! It was a cosplay from the anime "Tokyo Ghoul", it was the female version of Kaneki Ken… And with her ghoul mask around her neck, and pure, snow-white hair shining in the flashes of the lightning; Eric could tell… "You're the right one." He smirked, seeing her cosplay and admiring the striking difference it had to her innocent voice. "What does that mean?" She asked, watching Eric hand the Crow her disc. "You want to watch your DVD, right?" He teased her a bit more… "Yes, indeed! It's an iconic classic…" Sukai nodded, blushing. "Iconic classic?" Eric was taken off-guard by her casual complimenting of the film… "And don't let your bird scratch the disc either!" She teased him, in a lighthearted manner. "Don't worry, Skye…" He smirked, taking her pale, cold hand into his, squeezing it tightly as the window opened and Eric hopped onto her desk… "Where are we going?" She asked, feeling Eric helping her up. "It's the night before Halloween…" Eric's words made sense… "And there are some people, that have wronged you… I know that for a fact…" He added. "Yes." She agreed, as they both stood on the edge of the second-story-apartment window… "If you'd like to hug me, now's the time…" Eric noticed her trembling knees covered by her thigh-highs. "Fair enough!" She nodded, in agreement as she turned to hug him only to feel her mini-boots slip on the wet window seal! "Kyaaaaahhh!" She shrieked, realizing she was falling in the heavy thunderstorm. "Sukai!" Eric thought aloud as he hopped from the window and the Crow pulled her window down; whilst Eric caught Sukai and held her tightly in his arms… "Huhh?" She blushed, her chest pumping harder and harder as they both landed safely outside of the Uber Headquarters in Lodi, California!

**#02: **

**Devil's Night… : The Raven! **

"**T**hanks, huhh, huhh…" Sukai blushed, panting fairly hard as he gently put her down on the ground. "No problem… You're clumsy." He replied, heading towards the doors of the Uber H.Q. "Hey, fuck off! We're closed!" The same creeper who had fucked with Sukai and tried to harass her was making love to one of his "models" who has half-naked… "Did we ask if you were open?" Eric demanded, drop-kicking the glass doors open. "Who – who the hell are you?" Maurad McBride aka Moron McCreeper demanded, as his "model" raced to the elevator… "Tell me, have you ever tried to harass a young girl into being your model?" Eric demanded, seeing the fear in Moron's eyes… "She – she said she was legal!" Moron pleaded, finding a knife in his pocket. "Huhh? Who the hell are you?! You two crackheads together? The fuck I did to you two?" Moron demanded, seeing Sukai wearing her full ghoul-ensemble and pulling her mask up. "Crackheads? I don't do drugs. Nor do I deal with thugs who make bad record labels… They usually end up on American Greed." Sukai's cold tone, shocked Moron! "I know that voice…" He snapped, suddenly feeling Eric slamming his head against the wall. "AAAHHOWWW!" Moron shrieked in pain, "Well, you said I was _so beautiful_… Isn't my friend? Isn't he _**so beautiful**_?" Sukai asked, frigidly. "Look, look, I didn't know you had a boyfriend! Plea – plea – please don't hurt me… I'm a victim, too!" Moron tried to fight Eric, tossing a knife at him only to feel Eric punch him hard in the jaw and kick him to the ground. "Hold him down…" Sukai commanded Eric, "As you wish, Ravenous Beast…" Eric was finding Sukai more and more attractive by the moment. "Victim?" Sukai asked watching Eric sit over Moron and pull out of the knives he had hidden in his pockets. "Does this feel good?" Eric demanded, stabbing Moron right above his crotch… "AAAAAHHHHH!" Moron sobbed, shrieking. "Victim, you said?" Sukai watched Eric stab Moron in each of his wrists. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHWWWOOOWWWW!" Moron felt the blood loss increasing! "Victims, aren't we all?" She asked, stepping closer to Moron as Eric stabbed in the stomach and jabbed two knives into each of Moron's thighs. "I guess, it's because you're just so beautiful…" Eric thought aloud, finding pleasure in seeing this creep bleeding out for his crimes… "God, yes! The way you use words is just so poetic!" Sukai continued mocking Moron as Eric held his head up for Sukai… "So, tell me, you want some likes on Spotify?" She kneeled down in front of the dying Moron. "I – I – I'm just a victim, please!" Moron choked up some last words; only to feel Sukai stab him right in the middle of his throat… "Victims? I already said that…" Sukai trailed off, as Eric glanced at her and gripped her wrist. "It's time to go!" He exclaimed, as they both stood up at the same time and they both glanced at each-other, feeling the tension growing… "We're just alike, Skye…" Eric nodded, as they felt the lingering desire for a moment! "Let's go…" Sukai knew when she saw Eric revealing a gun full of metal rings and the smell of gasoline near the elevator that wasn't working for Moron's model side-chick… "I'm sorry, Miss. But you're just so beautiful!" Sukai momentarily smirked at the girl, who realized the gasoline was trailing down the frozen elevator all around her feet! Though it seemed to slide away from Sukai's feet; as if it was being controlled by her mind… "Goodbye." She and Eric snapped, in unison! As she dashed away, interlocking her fingers with Eric's as they dashed out of the Uber's H.Q. lounge-entrance and Eric aimed the gun at the elevator and caused the building to explode in front Sukai's already blazing eyes! "Moron's dead…" Eric smirked, "He got what he deserved." Sukai snapped, as they held hands and Eric felt Sukai's icy, pale white hands getting a bit warmer. "We have more work to do…" Eric explained firmly as they nodded to each-other and the Crow landed on Eric's shoulder and they disappeared into the night… As they reached a dark alley in Sunnyvale, California; Sukai, Eric and the Crow noticed a young Raven following them. It was purple and it held an Amethyst ring in its mouth… "Who are you, fella?" Sukai asked, as the Raven dropped the ring into Sukai's hand. "The Raven…" Eric smirked, as he put his newly stolen leather jacket on… "The legend is born again." He explained, as he stood next to Sukai and slid the Amethyst ring with its Sterling-silver band on it; onto her ring-finger. "Born again?" Sukai asked, as the Raven squawked and landed onto her shoulder. The Crow and the Raven both glancing at each-other; and the Raven licking the Crow's beak. "Our friends like each-other…" Eric thought aloud. "It would seem that way!" Sukai giggled, feeling the Raven's claws tickling her shoulder.

**#03: **

**Deal with the Devil… **

**A**ll the whilst, at the smallest, most ratchet ballroom in San Jose, California aka the Rose's Thorn Ballroom; our villain Daniel-Dance-Dance Lee Tran (or Tranreck, for short…) was chatting with the top advisor of his evil, narcissistic crew Top Dollar. "I heard Moron got sliced by two weirdos that looked like mimes from hell!" Tranreck exclaimed, "I see and what did these mimes from hell, look like?" Top Dollar asked. "Boss, boss!" Cayce Behan aka Hopeless-Case rushed in… "I know the girl who was with em'…" He explained, "She was my ex-girlfriend!" He boasted. "Oh? So, you have history with this girl?" Top Dollar was obviously not impressed… "Well… I mean, we didn't sleep together." Hopeless-Case blushed, awkwardly. "Pathetic." Myca rolled her eyes… "Well, why don't you find them for us? I'm sure your virginal ex would be happy to see me…" Top Dollar smirked coldly causing Myca to lean her elbow on his shoulder. "You got it, boss!" Hopeless-Case didn't know it yet, but he was dashing to his own death… "Cayce's ex-girlfriend?" Tranreck wondered aloud. "Which one?" His girlfriend Ecchi aka Lexi replied, curiously. "If she's a virgin, it's one he didn't learn much about…" Top Dollar chuckled cockily.

"**S**o, you really are a virgin?" Eric asked, as they sat on the top of the roof of Hopeless-Case's house. "Yup… It gets so annoying, at times! People think that just because I'm a polite, seemingly innocent young woman that I'm a doormat…" Sukai griped a bit, noticing the moonlight skies steadily being covered by thunderheads… "You're no doormat…" Eric grinned, "Hell no! I'm the door, itself… I'm not afraid to slam somebody's ass, if I have to." Sukai thought aloud, safe in talking with Eric in a friendly yet flirtatious mannerism. "As it should be. I don't want you to suffer the way Shelley did." Eric spoke with a caring tone… "I'm not planning on it…" She nodded, "Well, neither was I…" He replied, somberly. "Oh? I – I'm sorry, Eric…" Sukai blushed feeling extremely guilty, immediately… "It wasn't your fault. Don't apologize. Please…" Eric brushed it off, with a sobering grin. "I – I – I'll do my best." She blushed sheepishly… "Be unapologetic." He encouraged her, lovingly. "I really do need to be more unapologetic…" Sukai agreed bluntly, as she glanced at her amethyst ring… "So, who did that ring belong to?" Eric asked curiously. "My late grandmother." She replied, a crack in her sweet voice! "Oh, oh wow…" Eric felt a bit guilty this time… "It's fine, she died peacefully…" Sukai responded, scooting closer to him. "And although I wasn't there, whenever I see a butterfly; I think she's letting me know, she's always with me when I need her…" She added, feeling Eric scooting closer to her as well… "I hope we can see butterflies, then." He interlocked their fingers and felt Sukai leaning her head on his shoulder comfortably. "Yea, maybe." Sukai rested her head onto his shoulder and he slid his knee in its leather, torn up pants and rested his foot onto the rooftop confidently… "What's your favorite type of butterfly?" He asked her, curiously. "The swallowtail butterfly, preferably in black and blue colors." She adjusted her head on his chest as they both noticed the Crow landing on his knee. "And what do moths mean to you?" Eric asked, as the Crow dropped a dying moth into his hand. "Energy vampires…" Sukai replied, as the Raven swooped past her, grabbing the white moth and swallowing it up. "The crunching noises…" Sukai was clearly aroused by the sound of the moth paying the price. As the Crow then licked the Raven's beak and the two birds began tracking their prey…

_**To Be Continued, Foolish Mortals! **_


End file.
